Innocent
by Good old days
Summary: Safiyah a child sheltered from the world is forcefully thrown into real life when her grandparents are murdered in cold blood. In forks she is taken in by charlie an awkward man with a daughter of his own. how can Safiyah cope when her life is turned upside down.
1. Innocent

When I was a child my grandmother told me I was created by god who created me in the heavens.

He created me so special and so unique that instead of presenting me with parents he gave me the honor of being raised by grandparents.

"You see grandparents are wise human beings" she smiled her soft upturned lips at me. "Wiser then any other being in this world,we see things in a light that no other has ever seen".

"You will be wiser then your age safiyah, you wil speak when others up can not, and you will love when others can't".

Back then I didnt know what she spoke of, all I knew was that it filled the void of being parentless gave me a new type of honor that I could abide by.

My world was so small and so fragile that with one poke my life would have imploded, and it did.

Rushing down the cool pavement I softly giggled at the clicking sound my shoes made when they clacked against the ground. I happily waved at my neighbors who graced me with there smiles.

Getting home I grip the vase I made for mama anne and grandpa rubert.

Quietly opening the door to my house I smile when the smell of sugar cookies hit my nose.

Placing the vase down i quickly rush the the kitchen only to slip and fall on something wet with a oomph I quickly blink away my blirred vision.

A curtled gasp ignites from me at the site of blood on my hands .

My senses are now shaky as i turn.

My nerves have died and the loud yelp that passes through my body is uncontainable .

"Grandma" i scoot closer to the blood splattered mangled mess.

"Grandpa " my voice is unfamiliar to me as one final scream erupts from my being.

Shaky is how i felt when the police started questioning me.

denial set in quick.

"you wouldn't know anyone with a grudge against your grandparent, would you"?

Looking at the man I cough slighlty "n-no but we can ask them when there better" i smile at the man who looks pitifully at me.

"Im sorr-

"Shutup" the voice that shouted through me didnt sound like me.

It sounded angry, filled with hate.

"You dont know anything " i looked up at the man glare piercing through him.i almost lost myself in the rage i sent towards the man.

Then I realized that he was just a man, trying to do his job to find my grandparents killer.

I calmed myself as i quickly looked down to my dirtied,danty hands.

"I-I'm sorr- before I could finish my sentence a voice shouted out "are you done harrassing the victim"

Was I a victim.

The man backed down taking a leave in the opposite direction.

I look up at the red headed women.she stared back at me giving me an powerful smile.

My grandmother told me that you could tell alot about someone by there eyes.

And this women was define strong, her eyes reaked with dominance, she was a women of authority.

"Hey kid " she voiced softly. "I work with DCF" my eye widened at this i hadn't thought about where I would go could, and I couldn't stay here, no that was definitely not an option.

"Will I be forced into a foster home" fear set in instantly ."actually it looks like there is a living relative, an uncle charlie".

Confusion laced my brain, how'd she find him so quick we'd just met,maybe she looked after they called her.

Or was this all prepared.

Yet even with all this confusion I had inside of me I could help but feel relief at not having to going into the system. "For tonight we do have a place for you to go" "but tomorrow we are going to come back and pack your things, okay sweat-pea" she smiled giving me a courageous look.

"No I cant go back in there" I mumble looking down yet my eyes remained open, if I closed my eyes then I would see them.

I would see my grandmothers mangled bodies

I would see there lifeless eyes.

Ripped jaws.

If I closed my eyes I would see the pain and horror of the last minute of them being on this earth.

Getting out of my daze I realized I was stuck in autpilot .

I look around at the place that I had to sleep at.it was a room filled with kids already sleeping. there ages seem to expand from 13 to 17 the bunk beds alined in four rows making the gaps in between them hallways .

"Listen honey" said the dcf women, alisa "this will only be for a night" I look at her my auburn doe like eyes slanted sadly."I'm scared" i whispered hating how pathetic I sounded "I don't want to be here" I knew I sounded pathetic but that's exactly how I felt pathetic.

She looked at me before looking at her surroundings. Coughing slightly she scratches her head.

"How about this kid" "you come with me for the night and tomorrow we can see about getting your stuff out of the house".

Instantly i hug her as a small squeel comes from me.

"Thankyou" I softly whispered, I scolded myself for being so dependent on an women who I just met, a woman who eyes shown kindness, yet gleamed sadness.

I looked back at the children home and I felt weak I couldn't even stay in this place for a day how was I too be on my own for now. I felt like my wings were cut, I could never fly again.

Getting to said DCF workers apt who's name I found out was Sharlene. I smiled at the small yet luxurious place. You could tell she loved to spoil herself and also loved being on her own.

My body was riddled with guilt at taking that comfort away.

"Im sorry to be a burden" I awkwardly state scolding myself.

Her eyes widened slighlty yet she calmly patted my dainty shoulders "hun your not a burden at all" she looked me in my eyes "I have a second bedroom yet I rarely get guest,I'm actually honored your with me". My heart pounded at that word, it was a word I spent my whole life feeling till now.

I smiled shakily at her but nodded. "Now let's get some food in you" I politely rejected her offer. My grandmother always told me to never eat before you sleep, it gave you weird dreams.she settled with me drinking some warm milk which I greedily drunk up I hadnt realized how parch I was till now.

Laying down alisa quietly tucked me in. "Have sweet dreams" I smiled reassuringly.

I looked at the door till it finally shut and that's when I let the tears fall down. Big fat tears dripped vertically from my face as I cradle myself and baby position.

My toes curled from the pain I felt within.

Why God

Why me

Did you present them to me just to take them away.

No

God didn't do this a human did.A human made the choice to take away another human.

My tears of sorrow soon turned to that of anger and vengefulness.

I would find the person who did this and they would pay.

Waking up I stretch my limbs till the sound of bones cracking was present in the void that was the room.groggily getting up I head to the restroom that was connected to the room I was in.

I look in the mirror and I see nothing. My tight coils that I called hair seemed dry and lifeless that bags under my eyes from crying seemed like they were there for years. My skin seemed dry as if it had an ashy tone to it.

I was not me.

I blink a few times trying to get back the girl that was there just yesterday. No I couldn't let this take me down.

My grandparents wouldn't have wanted that. They would have wanted me to be...

happy.

Lightly smacking my face with water I put a smile on that almost hurt.

Getting dressed in the clothes that Alisa left for me I put my hair in a High bun as little coils poked out.

Yawning I walk into the kitchen and smile at the beacon that tempted my tummy with tastiness.

"Good morning" I grin to the blonde beauty who's short blonde hair swished slightly as she turned to grace me with a smile.

"Morning hun" she sets the plate of food down in front of me and I gratefully thank her.

She giggled at the eagerness I presented to eat her home cooked breakfast.

Settling down she quietly looks my way as if contemplating something.walking towards me she placed her frail hands to my deep mahogany ones "how are you feeling".

There it was my first 'how are you feeling' I knew it was gonna come and I knew there would be more to come.

I tried to speak but it was as if my throat was swelled up. If I tried to speak I just knew I would explode.

Be happy

Be happy

Be happy

"I'm feeling alot better now " I plaster her a smile before continuing to dig into my food.

"Hun, it's okay to be sad" she sits next to me looking me in the eyes "it's okay,to not be okay".

I look into her eyes wanting to just break down but I was afraid, afraid that if I broke down I wouldn't be able to fix myself.

"I know" I speak gulping down eggs."I'm fine Shar of course I miss my grandparents they were my everything, but I know that they would want me to be happy"

Her eyes sadden at my words but she remained silent after my proclamation.

The drive back to my house was nerve-racking. I tried to silence the thundering of my heart beat with music but it couldn't suffice to the nerves that ran through my very bone.

The closer we got the more my hand shook to be freed.

At one point I contemplated jumping out of the moving vehicle but I would just end up with a broken arm in the insane asylum.

The car had finally stopped to the destination that I was dreading from the moment I saw my grandparents slaughtered body.

My home.

"Whenever you ready we can go" Shar announced giving my hand a slight squeeze.

I looked down at my hand that I dug in-between my thighs to hide my shaken nerves.

My breathing was getting short and my chest started to tighten.

The image of my grandmas shattered skull and sunken chest flashed through my head.i could see the black spot appear in my eyes.

Breath" I heard a voice say.breath?

I couldn't breathe,I was having a panic attack.

I could feel my finger going numb and the tingling sensation in my legs kept getting worse and worse.

I couldn't move.

Sitting up Sharlene goes for her glove compartment and takes out a brown bag.

"Breath Into this" I nod her way before shaikly hold onto the bag.

"Listen to my voice safiyah" she states "look at my eyes" instantly our eyes are connected. She softly brushes her knuckles against my very own "can you feel my touch" I nod her way as my breathing start to slowly become stable."I am right here, you are not alone" my breathing is now stable and I brush the tear that have yet to fall away from my face.

Quicky I hug Shar "thank you" I smile into our hug.

Scooting away I look at her a soft yet scared smile on my face.

I was not ready

But I would make my self ready I would be strong.

Walking to the house that was my home for 16 years was deafening.

I replied the memories of my family over and over in my head I grazed the piano that none of us could play with the top of my fingertips.

I remember I would always try to learn the piano but never got the hang of it I was confident that I would learn my grandparent would always support me even if it made there eardrums bleed.

Walking up the stairs nostalgia hits me of when grandpa had that fall he was strong but the hip replacement did change him.

Getting to my grandparents room I shake slightly as I lay down on there bed. I sniff in there aroma. It was still there it was as if I could feel them.

I remember I would always sneak into there room and make up any reason I could make just so they could give me milk and cookies while they told me about stories I could never imagine.

"Hun, wake up we have to head out" a soft voice said. I awoke not realizing that I had even fallen asleep.

"Sorry" I mumble softly as I get up from the bed.

Finally packing I take a couple of things to remind me of them.

My mama annes locket she said she would give it to me when I graduated. I would always sneak into her room to try it on. It was a golden yellow jewel like my birthstone.

I took grandpa Ruberts scarf he always wore it. it smelt like the tobacco he always tried to hide from us cause he knew we would lay in on him. Yet it also smelt like vanilla he was always making vanilla extract for grandma baking.

Leaving the house I give it one final look and leave.

Shar told me my grandparents gave me the house in there will as well as 500,00 dollars in life insurance, that didn't make me feel any better in fact it saddened me more.

Getting to the airport I take one final look at Shar and smile.

This was a 'see you later' she told me as we exchanged phone numbers something she really wasn't suppose to do.

Taking a sleeping pill I sit in my chair and go to sleep.

Waking to turbulence I smile when I realize we're finally landing.

Standing up I stretch slightly. getting my things I head to the front. "little lady" a deep voice stop me in my track I turn coming into view with an dark skin man he eyes were almond shape they seemed wise yet dangerous as well.

"You left your phone" I bashfully scratch my hair giving him a dimples smile. "Thank you" he grabs my hand as I reach for my phone.

Fear etches threw my body as the coldness spreads through my frame.

"Be careful " he creaks out "you never know who's watching" he gives me a white teethed smile and lets me go.

I stumble back not realizing that I was pulling away from.

Rushing out of the airport I try to look for Charlie's police truck but to no Avail I do not see him.

I sit outside liking how the cold air that hit my nose.

"Safiyah" a voice expresses I turn quickly as excitement scarfs down my throat.

"C-Charlie" I scream unconsciously. He guiltily nods "I'm sorry" he says "I tried to find you at the airplane number bu-

I interrupt him with a hug. "It's nice to meet you".

He doesn't hug at first but soon his arms are wrapped around me.

"Let's get out of here" I nod as he ushers me to his car.

The drive to his house was silent but nice it gave me time to really look at his features. Judging by his fair skin and straight auburn brown hair I could tell we weren't blood related maybe a god uncle?

I looked at his eyes the were a nice brown color, you could tell he was a very calm spirit.

Tapping my legs to the beat of an old song that my grandpa use to sing.

It took me a while to realize Charlie was tapping to it as well.

"You know that song" i question surprise in my voice.

"Yea" he tells me "your old man use to always sing that song" sometime he'd be tapping to it for hours." My body jolts slightly at that information.

My father?

He was a man that was never on my mind neither my mother.

I didn't need them.

Because I have my grandparents, well had.

I stay quiet after that, I wanted to know more about my father in fact his declaration brought feeling I'd never felt before towards a man I always considered a stranger.

Getting to Charlie's place I couldn't help but feel dejected.

I would have to live here now although grateful I couldn't help but still feel out of place.

Charlie took me to a burnt orange bedroom with blue decor.

"you like it"? He inquired "the dcf worker said It was your favorite color".

" I love it" I embraced him one more time really feeling good about myself that he took the time to do this for me.

He chuckled slightly but hugged me back this time a lot quicker then the first time.

"Well I'll let you be on your own" he said smiling softly at me.

"Wait" I say nervously. He quirks his eyebrow at me. Scuffing my shoes against the floor I slightly look down.

"Is there a way that you could tell me about my dad a bit" "only If you want" I quickly added.

He smiled at me and nodded as he sat down on the stool next to my desktop computer.

He told me a lot of stories while I unpacked.

When they first met at the park my dad tried to bully him out of his gummy worms and they just ended up having a mud fight, after that it was history.

He also told me about my mother how her beauty could rival a goddess.

Also about his daughter Bella who was staying the night at her best friends house at the moment.

Laying down I couldn't help but think of my grandparents there absence was a constant reminder that hey were gone and never coming back.

"True strength is keeping everything together when everyone expects you to fall apart."

I remember my papa Ruberts words and smile as I let the tears cascade pass my face.

I will be strong I promise.

Closing my eyes I let sleep fall upon me .

Au:hope y'all like this story guys I have one more I want to put out and after that I'll just continue to make constant updates.


	2. Smile till your cheeks hurt

Waking up in the morning I felt a burst of energy.

Stretching I quickly run in to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I smile slightly at the twist I set the night before I decide To just leave my hair down in the pattern I created for my self.

Looking at the necklace around my neck i press my hands to it."I love you guys" I whispered to my grandparent.

I will make today my day.

After getting dressed I run downstairs just to be greeted by Bella swan.

Bella was a natural beauty. She had deep brown wavy hair that fell just above her waist her face was thin and oval shaped sported by big doe like brown eyes. her body was petite there was no curves to it but I couldn't really tell because she had on a baggy jacket with skinny jeans .

I blushed slightly "Hi" I excitedly state "you must be Bella" quickly I go to hug her .similar to Charlie she doesn't hug back at first but soon she wraps her dainty arm slightly around me and pats my shoulder a little.

"Hi, you must be Sofia" she smiles a little at me.

"It's Safiyah, actually" I tell her politely. I was use to people saying my name incorrectly.

"Oh sorry" she awkwardly played with her belt that hung limply against her waist.

"It's a okay" I beam her way "Charlie said I would just be shadowing you today,then tomorrow I would go to my own classes".

"Yep" she nonchalantly states. Before I could break the silence The door to the house opens.

"Is everything okay" a voice echoed out. I turn to said voice with a dimpled smile.

My smile briskly dropped when I was met with golden eyes.

An unnatural eye color although different colors then the man in the airplane I couldn't help but feel the same way I did in the presence of this man.

Danger Danger Danger

Why did I feel like I would sink into a puddle. Because my grandparents weren't here to protect me. Because I was weak.

The thoughts wouldn't stop and I couldn't move my body I was frozen in my own nightmare.

_Breath. Breath. Just breath._

"Are you okay Safiyah" A gentle deep voice said as my shoulder was grabbed.

And just like that my trance was gone. I looked into the eyes of Charlies; Brown tender hearted eyes.

"Y-Yea I'm okay" "I just spaced out there for a minute" I scratched my head as I grinned at him.

"Sorry"

"just call me space cadet" looking at the boy I give him a smile "my names Safiyah" I announce stretching my hand to shake it. He uneasily shakes my hand but give me a smile nonetheless.

"Edward"

I flinch at the coldness of his hand. I wanted to pull away, I wanted to runaway.

Why?

Feeling the tension Bella asked

"Is it cool if we go in my car" directing her question to Edward. immediately guilt strikes me I didn't want her to go out of her way just because of me.

"No it's okay" I tell her trying to give her a smile that didn't scream help me.

We all leave but not before I give Charlie a tight hug. He kisses my head telling me I'd do great.

Getting to the car Edward opens the door for both Bella and I. I slightly blush at this gesture. I never really been around boys before, being in an all girls academy my whole life would do that. it was new to see chivalry up close.

All my friends said it was dead.

Blink

Walk straight

Head up

Shoulders down

And maybe you'll blend in.

Walking down the aisle I look to my left and see Bella and Edward holding hands. They were unnatural natural in a way. As if they knew the exact moment the other would move.

I look straight trying to hide my nerve with a smile. "Bella...and Edward" A boyish voice said I look to see a dirty blonde boy with the most extreme clear blue eyes. His eyes reeked of confidence. He was as tall as Edward with a sharp jaw line and a long straight nose that complimented his face.

I blushed realizing I was checking him out . "Hey" Bella said to the tall tanned boy who looked my way curiously. "Your the new girl right" the boy said excitedly "my names Eric " he said giving me a boyish smile I blushed slightly not that anyone could tell. I smile at him "my names Safiyah " I told him my eyes gleaming, maybe he could be a friend that isn't forced to watch over me.

Taking his camera out he pointed it towards me where I quickly flashed him my famous dimpled grin.

He looked at the camera a little stunned at first."your one of a kind" he smile.

"Is it okay if I post this on the paper" he asked.

"Sure go ahead"

"just make sure you make me look good".

he looked at me with an incredulous look. "I don't think there's any getting better".

Bella broke our conversation with an awkward cough. "Let's go Safiyah" the brunette woriedly looks at the blonde before grabbing my hand and walking.

"watch out for guys like him, okay Safiyah" "all they want is one thing" I didn't understand what she meant by that but I would definitely head the warning.

Through out the day it was relatively good a lot of people talked to me I met a lot of Bella's friends and Edward occasionally showed his face to walk us to class, well Bella to class.

It wasn't till lunch that I found myself in the parking lot watching Bella talk to a buff russets skinned man. Edward was there as well I stood far from the makeshift not trying to be noisy .

My heart pounded slightly when Edward and the deep tanned boy seemed to get closer as if they were threatening each other.

I watch shocked as Bella gets on the back of said tanned boy motorcycle leaving Edward with his own thoughts.

My heart broke for him. I felt bad for misjudging him at first. all day he seemed to be nothing but a gentleman he was everything a girl would want in a man. Deciding to walk towards him he turns to me giving me a forced smile. Before I could stop myself my small hands were wrapped around his lean waist , embracing him into a tight hug. My tight curls covered my content face.

I hadn't had a hug all day and it honestly seemed as though he needed one too.

He didn't hug back yet he rested his hands against my shoulder as if contemplating wether to push me away or not.

Letting go I blush slightly I'd never really hugged a boy before.

He chuckled at me, reaching his hand out he ruffled my soft curls that tended to spiral through the air.

"Sorry about that" he told me disdain on his face. "Bella should be sorry" I assured him.

"If I were her I'd never leave you" I blurted out not realizing how wrong it sounded.

"Not that I'm judging her" I voiced again"I mean we all have our reasons I don't know anything about her and-" he chuckled at my bickering "it's okay" he softly spoke.

I nodded trying to stop my erratic heart."You can shadow me the rest of the day" he spoke I nodded forgetting that Bella was my helper today.

Getting to English I sit next to Edward ignoring the stares that came my way.

"Your Safiyah right" a high belled voice stated I turned looking at a pale pixie haired girl hovering over me, smiling at me her eyes were similar to Edwards yet that seemed to be the only thing similar she had a heart shaped face and a button nose her lip weren't as plump as Edward and she had high cheek bones that made her look alieness.

"Hi"I said smiling at the enthusiasm in her eyes.

"My names Alice, Edward sister" she smirked. I nodded that made sense although they didn't have any similarities they did have one thing in common and that was beauty.

"Before she ask, just say no" he stated next to my ear I wanted to squeak when I felt his cold breath on my nape "she tends to torture her friends".

Alice pouted at him and I giggled at this. I'd always wanted to know how it felt to have siblings. It was okay because I felt as if my old neighborhood were my family alone.

Maybe now that I was in a new environment I'd be able to make a new bond with other people.

"I'll talk to you later" she told me right before the last bell rung and she sat down on the other side of the room.

Half way through class I got bored so I started to sneak peaks at Edward.

He was inhumanly almost perfect. the more I looked the more perfect he seemed till he wasn't. He had a scar right below his eyebrow very faint but there.

It made me realize that we weren't all perfect and it gave him character, a story behind him.

I didn't realize I was staring till he turned my way and stuck his tongue out at me. I quickly looked away and bashfully scratches me head "Sorry" I giggled I looked his way one more time "how'd you get that scar" I questioned slightly his eyes widened as he quickly touched his scar and turned to me "you can see it" he looks confused as I nod not meaning to make him feel insecure. He hesitates slightly "I actually don't remember" he tells me honestly "I don't remember a lot growing up" "it wasn't till my dad adopted me that I started making real memories".

"oh" I say to him "my grandparents took me in as well when I was a baby" I looked down slightly wishing they were here with me now.

"so why did you move here,if you would miss them" he questioned surprising me slightly. no one asked me this today it was a question that I was dreading all day.

I repeated my answer a million times today in my head waiting for someone to ask. But now that it was actually happening I didn't know how to react.

I could feel my throat tighten up and the tingles began to form on my legs.

"M-My" I stopped talking when Edward laid his hand on mines "it's okay" he told me "you don't have to say anything if you don't want" he gave me a reassuring smile, I nodded his way.

I felt bad he shared a part of his past with me but I still wasn't ready to bring mine up at all.

"You don't have to force being ready it will come when you truly are" he whispered when the teacher looked our way as if telling us to 'sshh'.

"Thank you Edward" I told him. He helped out more then he knew.

Having panic attacks were new to me, something I had no control over.

But in a second just with the touch of his hand and his soft voice, I had calmed down.

Walking out of school with Alice at my right and Edward to my left I felt placid as I grabbed Alice's arm . She Originally wanted me to shadow her but Edward refused something I felt bashful for.

"We need to go shopping next week" she announced.i giggle at this but accepted the offer something Edward said I'd soon regret.

"You guys have the weirdest eyes" I announced feeling more comfortable with them.

"But your eyes aren't the weirdest I've seen"

they looked at me amusement laced on there face. Speeding up I turn quickly stopping them in there track. "I saw a man with the deepest red eyes" I made a boo face thinking they would laugh me off, but what was granted was shock from Alice and a scrunched face from Edward as if he was angry.

"where"

he announced with a serious tone. My heart pounded at this I hadn't meant to make them mad.

What was so serious about a man with blood red eyes. "um on the airplane coming to forks" I tell them.

What was going on was there something I was missing. Was this man bad?

Did they know him?

Suddenly Alice's face widened it Looked like she was in a trance and her knees looked as if they were trying not to buckle.

"Alice" I whisper touching her cold body.

She gasp as she looks to Edward as if telling him something.

What was going on?

Edward face morphs into a look of regret as he ushers me to his car Alice gives me a farewell before departing.

"Is she okay" I ask.

He ignores my question and opens the door for me.

Anger is laced in me "no" I tell him "not until you tell me what's going on" I wrap my arms together.

I was confused we were having such a amazing time together.

I only knew Alice for one day but I already felt a connection with her.

Had I somehow ruined it with my mouth.

I sadly look down forgetting my glare as tears were threatening to fall I didn't want to cry but I wasn't suited for this drama I just wasn't use to it.

Sure there were catty girls at my school but I was the more cheerful type that couldn't find anything wrong with anyone which led me to having close friends.

Had I somehow changed after the death of my grandparents could I not even pretend to be my old self anymore.

"Listen Safiyah" he tells me putting his hands on my shoulder "look at me" I look up still trying to glare at him.

He smiled at this."You did nothing wrong" "my sister just sometimes gets really bad episodes". I nod in understanding but it still wouldn't explain why they were so weird about the man with red eyes.

"Alice has nightmares about seeing a man with red eyes" he tells me "so when you said that it freaked us both out" he smile my way again "we shouldn't have reacted like that" he tells me reassuringly.

"but don't tell Alice I told you she hates people knowing her weaknesses" I nod at this.

"Secrets safe with me" I tell him.I felt guilty for bringing that subject up.I wanted to apologize but I didn't want to clue her in that Edward told me a secret that wasn't his to tell.

Getting in the car I turn on some music while he drives. He smirks at me as i sing badly to a pop song. "My voice is beautiful huh" I grin at him as he slightly laughs "Yea amazing" he tells me as I belch out a high note. Dancing slightly to the beat I look him over. He was always smiling something I genuinely liked about him.

Getting home Edward got out the car first and opened my door. I couldn't help the butterflies that flew in my chest at this.

Getting out I look up at his towering figure. "Thank you" I tell him "for giving me such an amazing first day" he leered at me for a second.

"Your welcome".

We stayed like that for a moment him looking down at me while my butt perched on his silver Toyota.

Then his phone rang. His smiled turned into a grimace as he looked at his phone. Frowning he bids a farewell.

Oh, I forgot he had a girlfriend, one that lived in the same house as me.

I felt a pang of wrongfulness, had I some how led myself on.

No he was just nice to me, like a breath of fresh air right after your submerged in water. He helped me a lot today. made me feel calmer then I've felt in awhile.

And for that I was thankful.

Au: hope y'all like this ch.

hopefully it wasn't all over the place the next ch will be posted mighty quick cause I pretty much just split this in half

So there will be some changes to the story line this is eclipse but I'm switching some things up to fit my story line.

I do post this on wattpad as well if y'all want to see how the characters look as well as the visuals.

Fanfictions does get updates way quicker then wattpad because people tend to view more here

I also have to do a lot of retracing from the movies because I left the books in florida(I live in Cali)


	3. Crazy feels

**Au: hey guys didnt realize i had two of the same chaps up It has been fixed 😓**

**this chap is pretty much just a continuation of the last.**

**—-**

A sigh passed Safiyahs plumped lipgloss stained lips as she ogled the slowly descending silver Toyota.

Her heart felt somewhat empty by the time she opened the door to her new home.

Peering inside she caught the glimpse of Charlie drinking a cold one while he watched reruns of the game from last night.

Her eyes widened at this,it was barely 4:00pm. Yet here was Charlie already drinking.

Safiyah knew Charlie must have gotten out of work early and that the boat load of work he does tends to tire him out.

But dang it health came first.

"Charlie" she voiced out over the reporters from the tv. Charlie jumped slightly so enticed with the game he hadn't even realized she'd come in.

Barging in she swiftly snatched the beer out of the gruff mans hand."have you eaten yet"?

She announced slightly quirking her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him.

He stood stunned slightly as Safiyah crosses her arms,bent her hip, and tapped her foot expectantly at him.

"Um no, hun" he guiltily looked Down as he ruffled his own head in frustration.

"Well that won't do" Safiyah replied.

Walking into the kitchen she quickly created a BLT while also slicing and baking some potatoes, slightly she sprinkled salt on the potatoes.

Leaving the kitchen she sat next to the man and gave him his plate while putting a bottle of water next to it.

"At least drink a bottle of water before your beer" he smiled at her feeling a little bosterous that she took the time to cook for him.

"Thank you sweat pea" he told the curly haired brunette. She smile coyly at him before digging into her own food and continuing to watch the game.

Charlie hadn't had anyone genuinely take care of him in awhile. Sure Bella did it once in a while but she was so focused on Edward Cullen that she tended to forget he was even was lonely living In A house with a child that was in her room all day.

"Where is Bella" he questioned realizing that she wasn't with Safiyah.

The button nose beauty looked down at her feet. She didn't want Bella to get in trouble for ditching school, but she also wasn't a liar and wouldn't start for someone she barely knew.

"She left with a boy with a motor bike" she announced not going into full detail about what exactly happened.

"Oh" charlie states happily. " she's with jake, he's a good kid".safiyah nodded although she didn't know much about the boy if Charlie was okay with him maybe he wasn't such a bad kid she though taking a bite of her BLT.

During the game Charlie's decided to pause the tv and talk about safiyahs day. She smiled telling him about the many friends she met and Alice Cullen who she connected with instantly.

They talked for a little while before Safiyah let in a breath of air and announced "Charlie I think I need a therapist" she studies his reaction he seemed worried at this outburst "is there something going on" he asked concern dripping in his voice.

"Well,it's just that I get these really bad anxiety attacks" she gulped slightly "I start to have these thoughts , these negative thoughts swirling in my head and sometimes it feels like I won't be able to leave the loop I created for myself".

Charlie nods in understanding .he knew something like this would happened she just lost Both her granparents.

"I know someone that would really help" Safiyah nodded brightly at Charlie . "He's a elder on the Rez that some of the kids talk about" Charlie watched Safiyahs reaction and contributed "he tends to talk to all of the kids on the Rez and it helps them, would you be interested"?.

"Yes" she shouted giving him a hug. "Thank you for understanding".

"Oh, before I forget" he quickly got up going to the garage he rummaged through some things before he Humphed with satisfaction.

Taking out a framed picture that showed a muscled russets skinned man with light brown eyes, the man had straight big nice teeth that were shown from the big smile on his face. said man arms were wrapped around a dark skinned women with tight, short kinky curls that defied gravity. The women had deep chocolate almond shaped eyes, high cheek bone and a sharp nose that suited her oval shaped face.

Getting back in the front room Charlie faced Safiyah and placed the item in her hand.

Safiyah quietly examines the picture a feeling of loss fell upon her. Did she know them?

"W-who are they" Safiyah asked not sure she wanted to know.

"They're your parents" Charlie announced the couch slowly dipping as he sat next to her.

"Dasan and Arabella" he spoke. " she may have something to do with why Bella name is Isabella.

Safiyah stares at the picture of her parents for quite awhile. She never really saw them before and when her grandparents tried to get her to talk about them she always shrugged them off, feeling as though her grandparents were her parents.

Yet staring at this picture brought emotions she never really felt before.

"What happened to them"?

she suddenly asked slightly gripping the picture the women was the perfect mix of her grandparents.

"One day they just...disappeared without a trace To be found." Charlie hands slightly shook as memories of his closest friends emerged in his head.

Safiyah nodded at this roaming through the picture she spotted a slightly tanned boy with a shaven head. Her mother had said man right hand in a vice grip as she wrapped her hands around Safiyahs fathers strong arm they both were smiling yet the boy gave an awkward quirk to his lip as if he didn't know why he was there.

she giggled slightly at this"this has to be you charlie" she held another laugh in when a blush creeped on his cheeks.

"Yea the bald head was a faze" he mentioned "I quite like it " she told him "your mom did too" he looked at the picture in his eyes saddened at this.

"She would've been so proud that you have turned into such an amazing women" he told her initiating the hug they stayed like that for a bit.

Till the door opened showing a frazzled Bella with blush staining her cheeks her hair was messy from the winds harsh blows.

"Sorry I'm late " she announced to no one in particular.

Look at the time they realized it was already 8:40pm

"Wow time really does fly" Charlie said getting up . Bella quickly went into her room while Safiyah departed from Charlie to go take a shower.

Laying down atop of her bed she stretched slightly and gave out a slight yawn.

She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't because the stentch of death crept in her nose.

Getting up she searched her room trying to find where the smell was coming from but could place it.

Why

Because it was everywhere searching through her clothes she quickly found a couple of items missing.

Her eyes widened when she realized her grandpas scarf was gone.

Heart beating rapidly she tossed and threw things trying to find the scarf that she knew she could never find.

Finally falling down with defeat the tears fell down her eyes.

"No no no no" she whispered as she slammed the floor full of rage.

If Charlie and her were downstairs Bella was gone who could've possibly taken it.

It had to have something to do with the stentch of death in the air.

Quietly she calmed herself she knew this day would come but this time she'd be prepared.

It was her grandparents killer she just knew it was.

Slipping outside her door she smelt around tracking the smell all the way the Bella's door.

With two knocks she awaited for Bella. She heard some shuffling and tiny whispers.

Was someone in the house with Bella she thought trying to stop her hands from forcing the door open.

"Hey" Bella's said opening the door fully giving her room a clear view as if she knew Safiyahs suspicions.

"Come in" Bella told her walking to her bed. the curly haired temptress stiffenedwhen she stepped foot in the room.

The smell was just a bad in here.

"I wanted to say sorry about leaving early there just some stuff I have to take care of" Bella told her feeling guilty that she left Safiyah without a goodbye.

"Do you smell that"? Safiyah questioned ignoring Bella's statement just hoping she wasn't going crazy.

Bella stilled but recovered giving Safiyah a confused face "what do you mean"? She asked innocently.

"Nothing" Safiyah said giving Bella a small smile. "I just smelt something weird for a minute"

Departing Safiyah gave Bella on final goodnight.

Letting the breath that was caught in her throat go Bella sighed.

Looking at the window she awaited for Edward to come back in.

Seconds later there he was "she can smell him too" Edward announced tensing up.

" the rogue or whoever he was went into her room as well" "he took a lot of things"

Edward paced back in fourth swooping his hair back a couple of times. He didn't expect Safiyah to get entangled into there mess. She was innocent, and dealing with a lot already.

The last thing she needed was a blood thirsty demon after her.

"We have to go talk to my father " he demanded Bella nodded fear finally setting in. As they sneaked out the window and into Edwards car.

**Au: so yea hope y'all like this ch I'm getting super pumped next ch will be Edward POV so hope y'all like it.**


	4. edwards pov

Edwards pov

I didn't want to be a creature, a monster doomed forever to walk amongst the living, alone.  
For a second I thought I was.

Until I met Bella she was my singer

The beast within me wanted her blood

Yet she tamed me, she healed me.

but still looking into the eyes of these almond shaped brown pupils I couldn't help but feel the stir,

the stir of the beast within , only this stir was dangerous in a way you wouldn't think.

This dimpled grinned girl with tamed thick kinky hair seemed to make the soul I never had before purr.

and that broke me.

how could the presence of this innocent creature stir something as exquisite as harmony inside me when the girl who spent months repairing my being was standing right next to me .

My Bella

Yet I couldn't help but watch was meek and docile. an introvert with extrovert tendencies.

it seemed my presence although did the opposite for her.

she instantly seemed fearful of my presence."run" her brain shouted towards her frozen feet.

I wanted to scream at her that I was no monster that I could be good.

but that would risk more fear.

so I stood nonchalantly towards the girl who heart was rapidly beating and gave her a greeting.

one she hesitated to give back.

it wasn't till the presence of Charlie that Safiyah seemed to break from her trance.

It was the first time I'd ever been envious of Charlie.

she smiled gratefully at Charlie before dismissing her brain as being a space cadet.

she was no space cadet, her brain was more intelligent then she let out.

Driving to school I couldn't help but slightly grip the steering wheel.

Safiyahs scent mixed with Bellas gave me a lethargic feeling of jubilation. I will forever be ashamed of getting off to the smell of them.

Just don't breath I told myself

but how could I listen when sin was calling my name.

getting to school I watched as the boy Eric, a known player in forks gave Safiyah a smile.

no not any smile a flirting smile to which she giggled off. "should she be talking to him" I whispered to Bella just needing this boy and his vile thoughts to leave.

Bella instantly nodded worry in her eyes as she took Safiyah from a situation I don't think she really needed saving from.

Walking the girls to their first class I left to the bathroom.

sitting in a stall I scolded myself as I gripped at my hair.

I was an idiot.

calming down I looked into the mirror at my black eyed features.

I was a monster.

and I needed to hunt.

getting back to school I quickly walked to Bellas class walking them both to second period.

I smiled as I watched Safiyah smile at a joke she thought in her head. it was something her grandmother use to say.

I was confused at this, why had she left them if she was so happy.

I wanted to push in her brain more but I knew I shouldn't and for once I listened to myself.

if she wanted to tell me she would.

nothing in her was bad or remotely disdainful.

and I realized this when I found this beautiful brunette wrapped around my waist, consoling me.

In her head Bella was the fool I was her damsel she needed to save With a hug something so small yet horrendously helpful.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her small shoulder and never let go .

her smell had my knees shaking with submission she was a dangerous human, and she didn't even know it.

"Sorry"

"Bella should be sorry" her brain and mouth shouted in sync a slight frown settling on her plump heart shaped lips.

My eye widened at the blunt phrase that passed her mouth.

I inwardly chuckled when her eyes widened shutting her lips quickly she opens her mouth once again spewing words over words that all just sort of mashed into each-other.

"It's okay" I voiced to her listening contently as her human Heart start to slowly beat regularly.

She gives me a hesitant shy smile when I tell her that she could shadow me the rest of the day.

She didn't know that being in her presence calmed me she did her smile would be filled with confidence.

Wouldn't it?

Getting to class Alice in Safiyah had an instant connection like always she wanted to monopolize the time of someone I had any type of curiosity about.

Safiyah laughed when I said a condescending comment about Alice torturing her friends thinking it was sibling fun.

In reality it was rivalry.

After school I watched as Safiyah bounced while she walked in the middle of us.

Her day was good and she blamed that on me... and Alice.

"You guys eyes are so weird " she stared smiling at us. Alice and I both gave a look towards one another .

Yet I grinned at her comfortability.

"But you guys eyes aren't the weirdest" quickly she ran in front of us and abruptly stopped turning on her heels she looked at us .

"I saw a guy with red eyes" she put her hands up as if to say boo.

Anger was laced in my being. A vampire had contact with Safiyah

No

a vampire with thirst for human blood.

I was so in trance with anger I hadn't realized the turmoil Safiyah was going through as she watched alice stiffened as her knees buckled slightly. my anger was evident as Alice's vision appeared in my head.

Safiyah in the woods surrounded smothered in blood alone.

why was she alone?

i was so angry i felt like i was on auto pilot as i ushered safiyah to my car trying to get her home.

was home even safe now.

had i brought her into a fight she had no part of.


	5. what's happening

*continuation*

Edwards pov

I blinked slightly as a "no" echoed through out the parking lot at least to me it felt like it was so loud I'd be flown away.

All I wanted was to protect her. It was the only thing that was in my mind well that and the vision that kept replaying in my head over and over and over.

I wanted to pick her up and lock her away from anything that could harm her anything that could take her away from me. I don't know why but I needed to protect her.  
Her voice blasted me out of my panicked thoughts.

"not until you tell me what's going on" She wrapped her arms together.  
I would have smile at the pout the she thought was a glare if it wasn't for her thoughts of ruining everything her mind was scattered and hectic.

I wanted to caress her cheeks, kiss the built up tear that hadn't fallen yet.  
But instead I settled for a slight touch to her shoulder and lies.  
They spewed out before I could even react.

Alices trauma her keeping it a secret.i don't know why I lied in such a ridiculous manner but I just couldn't help it.

it wasn't till i saw the relief in her eyes that i knew why. i couldn't have her hurt, i couldn't have her blaming herself.

the ride to her house filled me with euphoric relaxation. her smell warped through the car giving me an almost buzzed daze feeling.

i laughed as she sang to a pop song that boomed in the car. she smiled my way dancing a me laugh even more.

a feeling of dejection filled my core when i dropped her off.

"Thank you" safiyahs soft gently voice said."for giving me such an amazing first day".

if only she knew this was one of the best days i've had for a while.

"Your welcome". i stare at her brown big amorous eyes. it felt like forever that we stood like statues.

what was i doing? i thought just as my phone ringed. i felt a clenching feeling in my chest realizing that it was Bella calling.

My bella.

Had I betrayed her in a way. yes i had, safiyah was the only thing on my mind the whole day since the moment my eyes met hers. anger flashed to my core as i bid Safiyah a farewell. deciding not to look back at the women who was probably watching me depart.

It wasn't till later that i found myself at Bella's house once again.

quietly she opened her window to me. my eyes blackened as the smell of another vampire filled my nostrils.

sniffing slightly Bella gives me a look " i know i smell like dog".

"no" i whispered walking around spotting the dream catcher on her bed i caress it slightly .

how cute of the dog.

"someones been in here " i tell her. right before a knock at the door interrupts our dilemma. leaving through the window i hide in the tree next to the house listening in .

Hi Bella spoke nervously "come in"

"I wanted to say sorry about leaving early there just some stuff I have to take care of" Bella told her feeling guilty that she left Safiyah without a goodbye.

"Do you smell that"? Safiyah questioned ignoring Bella's statement.

I frown at this, could she smell him too? I think back to 5th period when she saw the mark on my forehead no human could ever see the scars of an vampire unless they themselves weren't human.

could safiyah be hiding something. going into her room my eyes widen at the intensity of the smell that impregnated the room. it was as if the bloodsucker rolled around on everything in safiyahs room. turning to head outside I catch a glimpse off a picture on her dresser. it was a couple one being native and another African American. the couple looked happy.

but what really caught my attention was the tribe tattoo on the mans shoulder.

getting back in Bellas room I make her aware of safiyahs ability to smell said vampires. i tensed up at the possibility that in one way or another I could be safiyahs enemy.

safiyah was innocent she was good. i didn't want her to get entangles in our mess but based on Alice's vision she was in it already.

"We have to go talk to my father " I demanded to Bella who just nodded in fear.

At my house we all grouped up about who this vampire that trampled through Bella's house without a care could be.

Victoria?

Volturi?

Maybe a nomad?

but to know avail we still ended up with confusion built up in our beings.

"you cant protect me and watch my dad and search for the intruder". Bella spoke "and what about Safiyah"?

Carlisle eyebrows raised at this."did something happen" he questioned looking at me for answers.

"she smelt them too" i answered honestly "she also seemed to have enhanced vision as well, she saw the scar on my forehead".

"is she a threat" Rosalie questioned annoyance passing through to her voice. "no" i spoke grinding my teeth slightly feeling anxious just speaking of this.

"I-I saw a picture of maybe her parents the dad seemed to have a tribe tattoo on his shoulder".

"then they can deal with her" Rosalie spoke harshly.

"no, we will protect her" I yelled slamming my fist to the glass table. completely shattering jumped and gasp were heard around me.

the thought of them mutts even touching her made me want to spit.

She was mine, mine to protect.

Mine Mine **_**Mine**_**

"Edward" Bella voice broke me out of my mantra. it was then that i realized that i'd lost my cool.i wasn't usually like this i was the one that was cool and collected.

what was happening?

taking an unneeded breath I relax slightly . turning I give Bella a shaky smile "i'm sorry I...I overacted i just... don't want anyone getting hurt in the cross fires." I spoke calmly she touched my shoulder comfortingly.

"don't worry, we will protect her as if she was our own" my mother spoke sincerity in her voice . Everyone else agreed with Esme. Alice gave me a blank stare but nodded nonetheless agreeing with Esme.

"Anyways we have help" Bella said hesitantly. "what" i looked at her.

"we-we have the wolves to help."

Au: so guys i want y'all to know that for right now the story is slowly building up. I'm taking things slow but i also do want you to know this story will get more intense as i go along and it will become more on the mature side. my brain can't really be contained when it comes to my creativity and i can at times be dark.


	6. Dream or Beautiful Nightmare

Safiyah awoke to the smell of sugar cookies in the air.

"child you sleep like a boar" saifiyah sat up as her grandmother's voice echoed through the room. sitting up straight she looks into the eyes of her grandmothers more Wiser ones."grandma" she voiced confusion in her eyes. "grandma" she croaked attacking her with a hug safiyah put her nose in her grandmas neck smelling her. "you missed me" her grandmother told her wrapping her frail arms around her granddaughter.

"because I missed you". Safiyah shook slightly as the tear fell from her eyes. "is she up" an old voice spoke she looked up and jumped with surprise at her grandfather's smiling face. "grandpa" she screamed wrapping her arms around the elderly man. she looked at her surroundings and found herself in her grandparents house on top of their bed.

she use to always sneak in there room she just felt safer in between them.

"come on lets get some food in you " her grandmother spoke smiling at her, this smile was different then the ones she usual see on her grandmother face it was sad filled with lost .

heading downstair the smell of vanilla extract filled her nostrils "i'm making my homemade cookies that you like" . safiyahs smiled her grandmother's way. but she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the predicament she was in. was this real?

"do you remember what i told you " her grandmother voiced placing the sugar cookies in front of her. Safiyah greedily bit into the cookie with no hesitation, she hummed softly as the feeling of nostalgia zapped through her.

"when you were a child and those mean kids would bully you about not having parents" Safiyah smiled a watered smile at the memory.

"you will be wiser than your age "

"you will speak when others can not"

"you will love when others can't".

They both spoke in unison my grandmother eyes sprung with pride. "safiyah you dont know how true this statement is" her grandmother's eyes became serious an her thin lips downturned.

"you have to be strong safiyah what is coming will try to fill you with hate but you can't let it" she spoke more harsher this time "remember safiyah you are special don't let this take that away" safiyah was confused she didn't know what her grandmother meant.

" I don't understand" safiyah spoke. safiyah tried to stand but found her body couldn't move. "come back to the place you once called home" her grandma spoke as safiyahs grandpa came in the kitchen giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"grandma" she spoke desperation in her voice. "we have to go safiyah" her grandparents spoke simultaneously.

they both headed for the door but safiyah found herself unable to follow .

"no" she begged "please don't leave me again" she groaned yet they never stopped there movement toward the door ."please take me with you" she begged as big fat tears welled in her eyes. her grandpa stopped looking back at her tears brimming in his eyes."Safiyah they need you, it's not your time yet"

"no" she screamed trying to force her body to move but to no avail her grandparents fanished through the door."please god" she implored as her body finally released from its comatose state and fell to the floor.

she closed her eyes and opened them once more just to find herself in her new room that charlie created for her. Her memories came back at full force.

The death of her grandparents, having to move across the country. her heart sank, her throat filled with a knot so big she was afraid she wouldn't be able to breath. the tears filled her eyes as she picked up the pillow and put it to her face .

she let Out a titanic cry for her loss, one so big that her toes curled, her throat burned as the hot tears fell to the pillow. her body shook at the thought of what she once had. her skin felt cold, heart empty as a shudder fell through her body.

the door creaked open to show a worried charlie."i-i heard the screaming" he voiced "thought you might of had a bad dreams". silence filled the room the only thing you could hear was the soft gasping of safiyah trying to calm herself. the bed slowly indented and as he sat down. he pushed his hand out to where he knew her back would be and rubbed it.

"you know bella use to have nightmare when the cullens left" he spoke "she would scream in the middle of the night" he grunted awkwardly not really feeling comfortable telling this to anyone. "people said she was being dramatic that her behavior isn't healthy to react like that over a break up" safiyah sat up wiping the tears from her face as she looked at Charlie.

"but they didn't see her when she screamed when she talked in her sleep" his eyebrows forwarded at this " it wasn't a break up that had her like that, it was something deeper something more traumatic" "because i knew for a fact that she had ptsd".

"i'm not going to pretend to know what your going through, but i can be there for you" she smiled shakily as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "it was so horrible charlie" she whispered tears soaking his shirt. he held her like that for awhile before her rapid heart slowed down and eyes closed.

she had cried herself to sleep.

**_Au:hey guys so this chap was a bit long so I separated the intro to the chapter into her it's own chapter._**

**_i'm going to post the next chapter a little later today I just have to edit somethings i still think it's a bit long but i'll see._**

**_I promise this isn't a filler chapter this will have a lot to do with what's going to happen._**

**_The next chapter will be introducing the wolves and the cullens at a better level._**

**_Don't forget to read and review guys!XD_**


	7. Seeing things clearly

No ones Pov.

the dark cocoa skinned girl who sat at her vanity sighed slightly, her fingers twitched nervously over each other as she stared in the mirror.

It was Saturday and Saturday meant that she was going to the rez to meet Charlie friends and Safiyah would also be able to meet her new therapist.

Safiyah's tight French braids swished slightly as she shook her head to rid herself of the nerves. meeting new people was something Safiyah tended to love but now sitting in her room looking into the mirror she didn't know how she was going to be able to be... herself.

she pulled her open front long kimono cover up on over her white high cut low back one piece bathing suite she quickly shoved her high waisted denim shorts on and black sandals to finish her look.

it was finally a hot day for once in the week that Safiyah was there. school was going well alice and her seemed to click instantly yet unlike the first day she met Edward, he seemed to have distance himself from her, which she didn't want to admit but it bothered her. He was still a gentleman giving her idle chitchat whenever he could but it was as if there was some type of boundary in between them preventing her from getting closer.she thought they were becoming good friends so she didn't know why the sudden change of demeanor happened so quickly.

since the day the stench appeared everything seemed so tense bella seemed to be in her own zone skipping off whenever she could. Safiyah would often see bellas russet skinned friends stopping by speaking to her briefly. but the conversations never seemed good. Safiyah hated being nosey but she couldn't help but think something was happening right under her nose.

walking downstairs she came face to face with Charlie and bella. she smiles there way charlie was in his usual denim jean and plain shirt while bella seamed to go for some shorts, a white tank top and a deep blue jacket that pretty much covered her up. Safiyah tied the lacey kimono up now feeling a bit overdressed.

"you look pretty" bella said softly "thank you" Safiyah smiled genuinely at bella as they walked out the door to the car. Bella wenrnin her own car since Charlie tended to leave a bit earlier then the kids.

the drive there was filled with laughter as Charlie and Safiyah talked about the kids at the rez and one of his bestfriends billy.

"they scattered like roaches, when they saw billy coming out with his belt" safiyah giggled slightly feeling as though she was already getting to know them.

coming to a stop she faces a beautiful clear beach surrounded by mountains the rocky edges seemed to have been there for decades. the view was transpiring as safiyah walked closer to the scenery her feet that were now bare smushed against the soft ground.

"wow" she uttered, astounded at the beauty that was la push. looking at the place that could be viewed as an island . she looked around spotting a tribal village not to far away.

i feeling of nostalgia carpets its way down her spine. familiarity shot through her like a bullet going 5o mph."have i been here" she couldn't help but think maybe there was something for her here.

"its amazing right" charlie gruff voice echoed out."yea" she mumbled still in shock. north carolina was woodsy as well she often would find herself in trouble for sneaking in the woods to play.

her grandparent would scare her tell her stories of wolves and monsters dwelling in the woods for awhile it stopped her but sometimes it felt as if she was being called.

this place was different it didn't call to her it demanded of her to see it almost shouted to her that it was here. the harsh winds pushed her as if to say 'you are home now'.

the trio walked down a pathway for a while till they came face to face with a cabin."charlie" a yell came safiyah turned to see a group of kids and a few elders walking towards them. the russet skin boy from school gave charlie a quick "bro" hug before standing next to bella.

"jacob this is my god niece" charlie introduced the two. Jacob vaguely remember the group talking about the girl who would be living with Bella how she needed to be under there protection to due to a vision one of the leeches had. yet when he turned to look at Safiyah he honestly couldn't help but stare he'd never seen someone like her before in a town like this it's rare to see different ethnicities, so He couldn't help but analyze her features her innocent like eyes that didn't match with her plump glossed lips.her figure seemed small yet curvaceous under the wrapped see through cloth that showed her chocolate long legs. "H-hi" he said bashfully trying not to be overly analytical of her.

"nice to meet you" safiyah speaks giving him a bit of a forced smile, her first impression was still engraved in her head she still couldn't forget how edward looked when jacob took bella away. "woah who's the hottie" a voice spoke as a smack followed after an ow surfaced.

Safiyah body turned to the group of kids who walked toward her leaving the elders behind they were now a lot closer and seemed to be even surrounding safiyahs small frame." this is safiyah " charlie spoke . "hi" they all spoke smiling at the naturally curly brunette. safiyah gave a grin towards everyone making sure to remember all there names. "so this is the safiyah" an older voice spoke . she looked down slightly at the man who had to be billy from all of charlie stories . "billy" safiyah smiled a genuinely happy smile at him her pearly white teeth seemed to twinkle and her eyes squinted slightly.

safiyah gave him a quick hug which surprise him slightly."well hi there" he said. He stared slightly feel an ounce of nostalgia hit him. "i heard so much about you" she eagerly said still smiling . "well let's hope it's all good" charlie grinned at this and eyed his best friend "now you know it wasn't" billy tried to elbow Charlie to which he dogged. safiyah giggled "ugh old people" a feminine voice said. safiyah turned to said voice and found herself looking at a beautiful native woman her hair was cut in a blunt bob her eyes were almond shaped that suited her nose that had a long, straight bridge to it. she smirked at safiyah "i'm leah". "hi" Safiyah spoke giving her a hug too."well aren't you...touchy" she spoke. "can i have a hug too" a boy voiced, that voice happened to be embry who goofily smile towards her "no way perv" leah shouted pushing him slightly.

the day itself was eventful she met a lot of people the older crowd seemed to take a shining to safiyah she seemed to brighten up the room even.

Seth grabbed Safiyah as they all played in the water some taking the surf boards for rides .

Seth chuckled slightly as safiyah once again fell on her butt. paul shook his head but heaved safiyah up who chuckled.

"let me show you" his deep voice spoke. putting safiyah on the board he directed her to where her feet should go Safiyah shakily stood in the middle "now lean" Embry who was leaning against Paul spoke chuckling. she leaned left to right and just like that...she could at least stand on the surfboard.

"i did it" safiyah screamed giving paul a hug. he blushed slightly to which everyone mockingly awed at.

it was now getting late safiyah had dried up and changed her outfit to that of something cozier. she had unravelled her hair making it poof up from having little product in it .everyone was now sitting around the campfire telling stories.

None of the wolves understood the connection they felt for safiyahs others just rubbed the feeling off as just being able to connect with the small girl.

"sorry i'm late" a man that seemed to be in his early 60's stumbled over "akuma" a child's voice was heard as the smaller kids all huddled around him. Safiyah who was squished in between Emily and Leah looked up at the gracefully aged man. "Hi" Safiyah stood waiting to be introduced to the man she knew would be her guidance for awhile.

Akuma turned hearing an unfamiliar voice yet when he did he was frozen with shock."What"?he gasp looking at safiyahs features.

Was she ...no she couldn't be she was all grown up."hi i'm safiyah" she said giving him a bright smile.Akuma shook slightly but tried to give her a normal hello. "It's nice to meet you safiyah" Akuma was shaken at the features on the teenage girl she looked so much like Arabella, so much like...his son.

He remembered Charlie told him about his god niece having trouble adjusting but he hadn't realized it would be Her.

He held in the tears that threatened to fall "I'm sorry" he voiced to which Safiyah stared at him in a confused yet worried way."just give me A moment" he spoke walking away."I-oh okay" she spoke a bit hurt by the weird introduction.

Rushing away akuma slid in the house where he knew he would find Charlie "how could you" he almost screamed Charlie jumped a bit startled out of the convo he was having with Billy."listen Akuma " Charlie started "no you listen" he snarled out Charlie.

"you don't get to bring her here" his voice broke slightly "she should be with them" Charlie looked at the man sadness in his eyes "they died" he spoke "slaughtered" Charlie shook his head "I didn't want to tell you because I knew once she trusted you she'd be able to confide in you".

Akuma sat down on the chair behind him as his legs gave away "slaughtered"?

"Yes" Charlie spoke "I think it has something to do with the disappearance of-

"Charlie" Billy spoke warningly "you have to just let it go, hasn't it consumed most of your life, isn't that the reason Renee left" Charlie slammed his fists against the kitchen counter "dammit billy I know they didn't just disappear" he spoke something bigger is happened here."

"so what you bring my granddaughter here so she can play into your obsession" .

Charlie glared at the man that he thought of as a father figure."I would never use her for anything,she needs to know that she still has family still have blood walking this earth".

Akuma stares into space "she doesn't need me, they gave her everything she needed in life, what can I give her".

Silenced filled the air till Charlie walked to Akuma.grabbing akumas hand he squeezed it "this" Charlie gruff voice spoke "you can give her validation,you can love her, Safiyah is the sweetest child you'll ever meet"

"Just give her a chance to show you".

Akuma stilled for a minute before finally getting up."okay Charlie" he gave the man a hug before uttering a thank you.

Heading back the campfire where they were now telling stories about the past about safiyahs past. Akuma couldn't help but admire his granddaughter she was a real beauty, it seems that the wolves had taken a liking to her since they all were squeezed together keeping eachother warm from the harsh breeze.

"The mother of earth had fallen in love with the wolf.

she had never met someone as unique as the wolf who seemed to only want to protect his family".

The chief who was telling the stories smiled slightly looking at how intrigued everyone seemed to be.

"she was persistent coming every night when she knew he was guarding the village to speak to him. soon it seemed as though the wolf was awaiting for her to grace him with her presence. everyday they would speak to each other, till one day she didn't show up. the wolf perturbed by the absence of the women decided to go out and search for her.

it was there he found her at the river's edge laying on the ground her front smothered in blood. hearing a noise she opens her eyes to see the wolf that she had come to love in front of her. he howled an loud howl that resonated throughout the quiet village filling everyone with alertness."watch out" she screamed just as he turned to see the white devil behind him blood splatter around his mouth.the wolf growled as the vampire who shook with jubilation at the taste of the woman crouched ready to attack."begone wolf" the white devil spoke "she is no human, so i have not broken any law" he spoke with desire."i just need another taste"he screamed just as he launched in attack mode the wolf met him with just as much force. the leech who saw the attack coming smacked the supernatural creature, with an overhand punch. the mighnifht black wolf took the blow still managing to take a big bite out of the demons right arm. the wolf growled as he gripped and tugged at the pale faces arm. the demon raised his other hand ready to attack but was prevented when water entrapped his hand.

the injured women who eyes were now a lucid blue had stood up with her hand out towards the man. the rivers water seemed to be spiralling around the women who was now floating slightly off the ground.

the pale one screamed as the wolf let go astounded by the water that now fully entrapped the man. the wolves who had come out of urgency of the howl all stared with fear in their heart.

mother of nature eyes had now turned a bright purple as the water seemed to almost boil the only thing that could be heard was the screams of the pale beast.dropping the pale one two the ground the women had now fallen as well. the wolf who had come to have feeling for the women ran to her limp body.transforming in to his original form he picked her up as tears brimmed his face. she opened her eyes looking at the young wolf in his deep brown eyes . it was then that the man froze.

the earth was no longer holding him down it was her who now kept him alive.

the wolves who all felt what he was feeling saw what he saw all felt some type of connection to the women who was in their alphas arms.

it took days for her to fully heal and it was then that she explained to the wolves who she was.

Mbaba Mwana Waresa (mother nature) also known as "Nomkhubulwane", which means "She who chooses the state of an animal."

her family already resided on earth as regular people but she was forced to the heavens being a rare type of spirit yet after centuries she was unable to find an husband who truly loved her in the heavens, so She scoured the lands of South Africa in search of a mortal husband and somehow found herself in america watching a shapeshifter protect his family, so she defied all of the other gods and She fell in love with a man who walked the earth.

the wolves although skeptical of her at first gradually accepted her as a part of them. she help protect the land of danger and soon married the alpha dasan.

years later she became with child and that's when all the creatures lurking in the woods came out. news spread like wildfire and the red eyed pale ones started to surface. more and more seemed to show there face and before the village knew it they were under attack a cult of vampires who planned to take the child of light had surrounded the village. mother nature who saw one wolf after another be trampled by the blood suckers made a decision that she knew would help save her village.

her eyes turned a royal red as every single pale one that surrounded the village lifted from the floor in agony.the sky became gloomy as rain poured down upon them. yet only she shined her soulmates looked at her lost as the shine that came from her gradually became to much for her to bare.

he roared as he ran to her reaching to grab her she looked at him a sad smile as she captured him in her arms.

the pale ones were gone and so were they.

the only thing that even showed that they existed was rainbows that scattered the sky as well as the baby that was safely tucked inside a box similar to that of a treasure box protected by the wolves ".

safiyah shook slightly as tears escaped from her being.she didn't know why she reacted that way to a story, it was just a story after all maybe it had something to do with the fact that the man had the same name as her father maybe it was because she hoped that this story was fabricated no child deserved to be left in such a horrid way.

"are you okay" seth who had a similar reaction to the story asked. everyone sort of looked at her worry in their eyes. "yes i'm okay, i'm sorry its just so sad" leah smiled before initiating a hug emily came after her then seth soon it was as if everyone was connect by a touch or a hug.

"such a crybaby" leah said breaking the silence. safiyah chuckled at this as paul ruffled her head.

it was now late charlie had since left leaving bella in charge of getting them back home safely.

safiyah was all in all glad that she came she made deep connections with a lot of the people in la push. she pretty much got everyone's number they wanted her to come back tomorrow but she couldn't due to promising alice she would go shopping with her on sunday.

"safiyah" a voice spoke she turned to see akuma the village counselor. "hello" she spoke." he hesitated but continued " i just want to apologize for the rude intro earlier" he spoke she nodded not really mad at all."it's okay" she cheered up smiling at him. "well i just wanted to give you my number so we could set up a one on one session if you still wanted them".

safiyah nodded "of course, charlie said your the best" she grinned as they exchanged numbers. he smiled a sad smile towards the child who walked away looking for bella.

**_Safiyah's pov_**

I huffed slightly my feet hurting from all the walking i did today. I whispered a finally as I found bella and jacob talking on a hill. almost getting to them I gasp as jacob presses his lips to bellas hearing the gasp they break away.

bella looks at jacob with disgust as she lands a punch to his face. my eyes widen when i realize that she's the one screaming in agony.

Wait, what?

**_Au: what's up!!! just want y'all to know this is legit the longest chapter I ever Wrote I was going to split it in half but I couldn't find a really good place to split._**

**_Don't forget to read and review it really motivates me to post faster._**


End file.
